Chalk
by fantasamlist
Summary: Leon comes up with the weirdest ideas at 2 o'clock in the morning and always has to drag Emil along with him. Kinda platonic HongIce/IceHong one-shot. Rated T just in case.
This was a bad idea. Wait, no. Not a bad idea per say. A _horrible_ idea. Yes, that's what it was.

It was two am when Leon had come knocking on Emil's door, a box of colorful chalk pieces in hand. Once the door had opened to reveal the half-asleep Icelandic teen clad in a puffin onesie, Leon instantly stepped inside, encouraging Emil to get out of his pajamas and into some regular clothes. Leon quickly ushered him out the door as soon as he had changed, still looking he just rolled out of bed (which he technically just did). When Emil had been half-asleep, he did not require much explaining or reasoning to go along with anyone, whether it be his own brother or a complete stranger.

Now he stood in the center of a courtyard in the capital of Iceland, Reykjavik. He was holding a piece of sky blue chalk, thinking about exactly what he had gotten himself into and how he had been convinced into doing this.

"Lukas is going to _kill_ me," muttered the Emil, the full impact of his choices, or rather a lack of such, suddenly hitting him like a bag of volcanic rocks.

"Don't worry, he won't find out that you were gone. It's two o'clock in the morning. Besides," Leon went on, "I'll be dead before you if we get found out. Yao may be old but he sees and hears everything," responded the Hong Kongese teen.

If Emil had to guess, Leon had probably picked up this rebellious, mischievous side from England (Not to mention he also inherited his eyebrows which were a problem in themselves). He may be old but his punk self still lives on inside of him.

"There was a gate blocking off this park for a reason, Leon," retorted Iceland, recalling when they had to duck under a chain that had a sign that said _'Lokað'_ in big red letters. Even if Leon couldn't read Icelandic - which he probably couldn't - underneath it was a smaller word in English that read ' _Closed'_. "I think that's reason enough not to be here in the day, let alone in the wee hours of the morning."

"Come on, Emil. Live on the wild side."

"Alright," Emil grumbled unhappily. He was much to tired to be arguing with anyone at this time of night. "Why do I have a piece of chalk in my hand again?"

"We're going to draw," Leon informed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it kind of was.

"Well yeah but why me? And what are we even going to draw in the middle of a park?"

"Well, you're the only person that would actually do this with me," pointed out Leon. "And we're going to draw a sunset." Leon was now outlining the space which they were going to start the drawing in white.

" _Very_ original, Leon. Oh, yeah. You know I can't draw even if my life depended on it, right?"

"Sure you can. I'll tell you what colors you need and where to put them," assured Leon, not taking his eyes off of his task. Without waiting for a response, he began rattling off orders. "First I want you to outline and color in this area with light blue then..." the rest of the night was filled with Leon telling Emil which colors go where and how to hold the chalk the right way to make sure it looked good.

Before Iceland knew it, the sun was rising and the chalk drawing was finished. Emil wasn't lying when he said it looked pretty damn good. Leon had somehow managed to blend the chalk in such a way that it looked as if it was a photo. The next thing that suddenly came to Emil's attention was just how exhausted he was. Being woken up at 2 am mixed with quickly scrambling around to find the right colors had made Emil dog tired. He let out a groan, clear bags now showing underneath his eyes. He sat down on a bench, slouching forward to show just how tired he felt. Leon didn't look like he had just had a full 8 hours of sleep either but he look absolutely thrilled about how the chalk drawing had turned out.

"Look at how pretty it is Emil," Leon commented, slouching down on the bench next to Emil. Leon sounded just as tired as he looked. Iceland nodded in agreement, not having enough energy to utter a response.

"At least we didn't get-", Leon started but was quickly cut off by a yell that Emil had heard may of times before and it wasn't exactly the bringer of good news.

" _Emil Steilsson!"_

" _Li Xiao Chun!"_

Oh, they were _so_ dead.


End file.
